


Clear Water

by johntenny96



Series: The Land of Simua, A NCT fantasy series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I based a background character on my friend just for kicks, M/M, Magic, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mermaids, Merpeople, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NCT 2018, Royalty AU, War, nct - Freeform, nct yuwin, water nymphs, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenny96/pseuds/johntenny96
Summary: How Yuta and Sicheng came to be





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI so I've decided to start a new work in my currently ongoing series consider this a tiny taste of what's to come  
> This story starts before Meet Me behind the Waterfall but I recommend reading that story first as it explains a lot, consider this a side story for all my yuwin shippers out there

Looking through the clear turquoise colored water for the first time baby Yuta saw his mother and father.

“Welcome to your world Yuta, we’re so glad you’re finally here” 

Two good looking faces smiled at him and held him carefully. The small mermaids big eyes blinked and his tail wiggled. Many Loving eyes gazed upon him, he would be well taken care of. 

———

Meanwhile

On the other side of the great coral wall in the saltwater domain another baby was born on that exact day. This baby was not held lovingly it was glared at the moment it opened its eyes. A group of ragged looking mermaids with scars and sharp shark like teeth sneered at the young boy. 

“I knew it” one proclaimed. 

“He must be dealt with” replied a second voice 

The baby’s eyes were brown, not blue. He wasn’t fit to live in the saltwater kingdom, he wouldn’t survive. 

Every few hundred years a baby is born to the saltwaters that is cursed and must live instead with the fresh waters. This child will never find a sense of belonging. 

The first thing Sicheng saw when he opened his eyes was his mother’s tears through the dark water and a group of people surrounding her, barring their teeth. It was nothing like what was happening only a few hundred miles away at that same moment. Sicheng would not be well taken care of. 

——————-

If Sicheng were a regular citizen he would have been thrown over the wall as soon as he was born, but he was not regular. He was royalty. 

As the queen wailed and clung onto her only child the king looked down upon her with a frown. She rocked back and forth and cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Please, can’t we do something?” She was prepared to beg.  
“Call the elves? Have them-”

“NO!” bellowed the king  
“We do NOT associate ourselves with their kind. No member of royalty will ever use their magic and that is the law!” 

The queens sobs only got louder, “please! I don’t want to let him go, think of our baby what will happen to him? We can’t just hand him over to anyone, maybe we can’t even hand him over at all!” 

The king sighed loudly, “I will take care of it. Pack his things and say goodbye, we send him away in an hour.” 

Some say that on that day the queens cries could be heard throughout the whole ocean. The sharks swam to their dens in fear and the fish huddled together tightly. No sound was more frightening than that of the wail of Queen Athena.


	2. Send him away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a prologue part 2 if I'm being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone thank you so much for you're encouraging comments on this work so far I hope It can live up to expectations and I apologize for not updating regularly.

The king swam swiftly to his chambers as the Queen clutched onto Sicheng and cried. Grabbing his keys he made his way into a deep dark cave. As he approached the guards moved out of his way and shot each other questioning looks. 

Cell door 11 rusty metal and sharp coral enclosing a small room in which a turquoise colored mermaid could be seen huddling in the corner. Above the door words were carved into the rock. 

-Amber Liu-Traitor-Imprisoned in the year 230-

Amber swiftly turned around and bared her fangs at the king   
“What the hell do you want” She hissed. 

“Shut your mouth! Prisoners should be speak when spoken to.”

Amber hissed at him again.

“You know where to find the Freshwater Kingdom do you not?”

She nodded her head and glared.

“I will release you on the condition that you go their and deliver this message.”

He held out a stone tablet engraved with a letter addressed to Ren Nakamoto. 

“Take this letter to this man and return with his answer. If you do this I will pardon you.” 

The king didn’t know Ren Nakamoto directly but he had heard of him. He was one of the Freshwaters known throughout Simua for his role in the Great War. Ren and his wife led a rebellion of peace against the two warring nations. They isolated themselves into a new community including both salt and freshwater species. When the war ended in a stalemate the society was broken up but the King suspected Rens stance remained the same. All merpeople are equal. If the king were to leave his son in the hands of such a man his safety would be guaranteed. 

And so Amber Lui was sent to him with a message on the 23rd day of year 252. 

—————————————

Rens own wife had just delivered to them a son, Yuta. When he received the message brought to him by Amber Lui he knew he could not take in another child right away. But Ren knew of an older couple that had tried for years to have their own child. If he were to give the child to them he could keep a close eye as they would be neighbors. Deeming this a solid plan he approached the couple, who agreed, and so it was.

\-------------------------------------

Queen Athena sang to Sicheng. She touched him softly and sang the first and last lullaby from his mother he would ever hear. Her wails had finally quieted down but of course the queens heart was still in mourning. There were a few items she wanted Sicheng to have. She packed them along with a note in a small shell suitcase before handing them to the guards tasked with delivering the boy to his new home.


End file.
